<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You are a beam of light. by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195836">You are a beam of light.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I feel love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blushing, Caves, Crushes, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They were down mining in the caves, where they had been surprise attacked by a gang of zombies and skeletons, and while they won the battle, there was a lost.</p><p>Dream's mask.</p><p>So here George was, with Dream, down deep in the caves, with Dream not wearing a mask.</p><p>And <i>god</i>, did Dream look good without a mask.</p><hr/><p>Inspired by <a href="https://thesonofallthingsunnecessary.tumblr.com/post/626896559560441856/youre-pretty">thesonofallthingsunnecessary's art!</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I feel love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You are a beam of light.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsoatu/gifts">tsoatu</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George looked down, biting his lip as his hand pinched his arm.</p><p>Dream wasn't wearing his mask.</p><p>They were down mining in the caves, where they had been surprise attacked by a gang of zombies and skeletons, and while they won the battle, there was a lost.</p><p>Dream's mask.</p><p>So here George was, with Dream, down deep in the caves, with Dream not wearing a mask.</p><p>And <i>god</i>, did Dream look good without a mask.</p><p>Of course, George had seen him a couple times without his mask. Having known each other so long, and being together more often than not, it was to be expected he had seen Dream's face before.</p><p>But, it was never easy for George.</p><p>Dream was too good looking, in George's opinion, because <i>what the fuck</i>, his hair frames his face just right, his eyes, though not the colour he knows people with normal coloured vision see, were bright and carried many emotions in them. His smile could tear George down and build him back up again all in one moment. </p><p>So yeah, George was suffering right now, because <i>Dream didn't have his mask.</i></p><p>He shifted, looking to his side as he thought about what to do or say. He saw dust from the caves ceiling slowly drift down to the caves floor. He moved his foot back and forth, the sound of the small rocks and dirt grinding against his shoe and the ground the loudest thing around him, besides the crackling of the torch Dream held.</p><p>"You should really bring spare masks around, Dream," Said man turned around, his face painted with confusion. George had to look away. No one deserved to look that cute when confused.</p><p>"What? Why?"</p><p>George let the noises around them take over for a moment, thinking about what to say next.</p><p>"Your face... Its annoying," He felt a blush rise up to his face when Dream let out a laugh, that same dumb smile that could get him to shine Dream's shoes for hours straight splayed on his face.</p><p>"Why's that?"</p><p>At that moment, George could have sworn that all time stopped. The light from the torch Dream carried in front of him making it seem like a halo was built around Dream's head, his soft smile not helping the 'Dream is an angel' agenda.</p><p>George stood frozen for a second more, before shaking his head, his hand coming to rub at his neck as he stepped to the side.</p><p>"Forget it,"</p><p>He saw as the light shifted, his shadow growing longer as Dream turned around, continuing his journey down the cave.</p><p>"Okay then,"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>